Scanning electron microscopy (SEM) of liver cells treated with carbon tetrachloride (CCl4) showed marked changes including formation of blebs on the surface of liver membrane which were markedly increased by addition of CaCl2 and calcium ionophore, A 23187 and were markedly reduced by removal of calcium from the medium. The changes that occurred on the liver membranes in response to various treatments corresponded to various biochemical changes reported earlier.